Definition Of Love
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: [You two have the most dysfunctional definition of love I have ever heard of.] If beating someone up in order to keep them safe isn’t love, then what is? [SasuNaru, NaruSasu]


**Title: **Definition Of Love**  
Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **T or PG-13 for yaoi  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me. Apparently, the quote _You two have the most dysfunctional definition of love I have ever heard of. _also does not belong to me, as I got it while watching Prisonbreak, even though I edited it a bit.

**Author's Notes: **It basically just started with the quote, because I fell in love with it the moment I heard it, but as I started writing it, this suddenly became just an excuse to write something angsty and romantic at the same time. XD Even though this isn't necessarily romantic. –coughcough- Or this can be counted as an excuse to write _something _because writer's block is a pain in the behind. X3 I don't know if I should be proud of this, because it's been a long time since I last attempted an angsty one-shot (especially since I planned for this to be a fluffy drabble) but I had fun writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy it, too!

* * *

**Definition Of Love**

When everyone found out that Sasuke and Naruto got into a big fight just after Naruto's mission to kill Itachi, nobody dared to ask why. It didn't surprise them that the two were now stuck in the hospital. Sure, it was a fact that it was dangerous to put them in the same building together after what happened, but eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when everyone found out that the Hokage was actually forcing the two to stay in the _same room_.

At first, everyone thought she was going nuts, especially with all the paperwork and the crisis in the Sand Village, but then again, the Hokage was usually always right and she always did things for a reason, so again, nobody dared to ask.

And thus we find ourselves peeking into one room of the hospital, where two figures lay on the beds opposite each other. Flowers and fruits from friends were also found in the room, as well as a very heavy atmosphere of awkwardness.

"Bastard."

"Dead-last."

Naruto frowned, but found it hard to do so especially with that searing pain in his cheek. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"No." The blonde huffed stubbornly, sitting up and leaning his back on the wall, his eyes glaring holes at the back of a certain Uchiha. "What the hell's your problem?" He repeated.

Sasuke didn't even look at him nor move an inch. "I don't have any problem, now go to sleep, because I'm really pissed off right now, and I don't think the Hokage will like it if she finds this place blown to smithereens in the morning."

The blonde was unperturbed. True, his body was tired and his eyes were droopy, and yes, he really wasn't in the mood for another quarreling session, but he needed to know, because he knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep anyway if he didn't. Okay, so maybe he _did_ know why but he wouldn't believe it until he heard it directly from the other's lips. "Why the hell did you suddenly appear out of nowhere and start punching me in the gut? I believe I have the right to know, because after all, I **am **the victim here."

Sasuke snorted, but didn't reply.

Naruto continued. "You knew I was leaving for my mission. Couldn't you have _at least _waited until I returned? Or was it part of your plan?"

Sasuke sat up at that, and that was when the blonde realized that the other actually had the Sharingan activated and it made him shiver to see those red eyes peering out from the darkness of the hospital room, but he certainly wasn't going to admit that. "Even if I did wait, you weren't going to return anyway."

Naruto scowled. "What the hell! I'm not going to leave the village, you know. And I'm certainly not going to get killed, if that's what you're worried about. Seriously, I thought you knew me better than that."

"Naruto." Sasuke said slowly, letting each sound roll off his tongue.

Naruto shivered yet again.

And it wasn't because of the breeze coming in from the open window.

Sasuke continued, "You know as well as I do that you don't even stand a _chance _against Itachi, so why do you even dare to try and go after him?" He scoffed, "Still after that hero image of yours?"

"You bastard!" Naruto lunged at him with bared teeth and a deflated ego, but he fell back on his bed with a shocked expression as his brain tried to register the fact that he now had his airway seconds away from being crushed closed completely by Sasuke's hand around his neck, and that their faces were only mere inches apart. The blonde knew from experience how Sasuke got when extremely angry, and right now, as he looked at those Sharingan eyes and that calm -- so calm it was terrifying -- expression on his face, he knew that Sasuke wasn't just extremely angry.

He was _pissed _beyond all reason.

Then again, so was Naruto.

"Bastard, get away from m --" He choked, feeling those fingers tighten around his neck.

Sasuke's lips hovered just a few centimeters beside his ear. "Is that all you can say, Naruto? Bastard? After what you put me through, all you can say to me is _Bastard_!"

Naruto growled. "Well, what the hell do you --" He gasped, suddenly feeling pain against his lips, realizing that Sasuke now had their lips crushed together harshfully and forcefully. Sasuke pushed harder, their teeth scraping noisily and blood slowly seeping out of swollen lips. Sasuke bit at his lower lip, and in the midst of all the pain, Naruto found himself moaning in pleasure.

"You could have _died_, you selfish idiot!" Sasuke pulled back with a growl of his own, swallowing a lump of air before going back down again. This time, he attacked Naruto's neck, sucking at the skin, biting and licking as he went on. Naruto whimpered, a hand raising to push the other away, but his fist was stopped mid-way by Sasuke's hand, and it didn't take long for their fingers to entangle with each other, their grips tight enough to make their fingers turn purple.

"Why the hell do _you _care? Damnit!" Naruto scowled, his other hand rising to pull Sasuke's face towards him forcefully, pushing their lips together yet again. Their lips met, soft and hard against each other at the same time, and although it was painful, it felt like heaven. Their tongues battled with each other, rubbing against each other, desperately searching for friction.

Sasuke heaved a small gasp as he pulled back, his hands now on Naruto's shoulders, pushing the boy harshly onto the wall, red eyes gleaming dangerously in the darkness. "Why the hell do I care? Why the hell do _I _care? Damnit, Naruto!"

So he punched the blonde across the face, to which he received a swift kick on the side. He cursed, blocking a few punches and sending out some of his own. Naruto did the same. They danced across the room, fists closed and kicks meeting empty air as they tried to attack and defend at the same time. Their breaths mingled with each other, adrenaline pumping and heartbeats skyrocketing, until it came to the point that their punches became half-hearted and their kicks became meaningless.

And then Sasuke broke, breathing heavily as he pinned down Naruto on his own bed (since the other bed has now been reduced to ripped sheets, bed strings poking out, and stray feathers from pillows ripped open). "Are you _that _dense? Can't you see that I care? Can't you see that I… I…" And his words died in his throat as Naruto cried out, pulling him down, their lips collapsing on top of each other, and although their teeth clashed painfully, they continued the kiss with gentle touches and soft whispers of nonsense.

They kissed properly for the first time, lips dancing against each other gently, and tongues caressing each other with the utmost of care. Their breaths mingled, as well as sweat and tears. They didn't utter a single word, instead letting their actions speak for them as they kissed, embraced and touched each other, and although they weren't sure if it was love, it sure felt like it.

The night was spent that way.

Even though the room was full of tattered blankets, ripped pillowcases, crushed fruits and wilted flowers, it didn't matter. Everything around them was chaos, but it didn't matter.

It didn't matter at all.

* * *

"Why the hell did you have to beat me into a pulp then?" Naruto sighed, head resting comfortably on Sasuke's chest, a sulky expression on his face.

Sasuke sighed, hands tangling with blonde locks, and although he replied with the most emotionless tone he could muster at that moment of time, he couldn't help the twitch on the edges of his lips. "I didn't want you to die."

And Sakura, apparently the nurse in charge of them, merely shook her head and sighed exasperatedly, deciding that she'd just have to lecture the boys about sabotaging hospital property on another day.

"I swear, you two have the most dysfunctional definition of love I have ever heard of."

**-o w a r i-**


End file.
